


Out of Time

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hancock x Oc Story]</p><p>Marissa is new to Goodneighbor and is pretty oblivious to the fact that all her snooping is causing quite a stir. Her latest finding leads her to John Hancock who unknown to her is the mayor. They meet at gunpoint. Her gun aimed at him and his witty humour aimed at her. </p><p>What follows is a deal. He gives her information if she does a favour for him. Seems simple but is actually a whole lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Gun Point

The office was quite dark and stank of mould and damp. Guess you should expect that in a post-apocalypse town. Although they could at least try and hide their chems that were scattered all over the table. I guess I could steal one after this is handled. I am in the corner of an office in a building which is in the middle of a town called Goodneighbor. I had my gun pointed at a skinless ghoul who seemed to have some history fetish from what he was wearing. A long red coat which looked like it was in pretty good condition and a Tricorn hat.

He seemed pretty calm for a guy who had a gun pointed at him. A modified 10mm pistol to be exact. I called it Tiger because it packed a punch. 

"Want a drink or a bit of Jet to take the edge of?" He asked approaching the counter on the other side of the room. I admired his confidence and it also scared me slightly too but I wouldn't show him that.

"Confident for someone who could die in a few minutes" I replied. I came out the shadows revealing my face to him. I tend to keep to the shadows due to my horrific appearance but around here people didn't seem to care. I was riddled with scars. A large scar was across my nose stretching from my cheekbone across my nose and into my hairline. I also had a very prominent red bruise around my nose that never went away. I had a scar over my left eye, several claw marks across the right side of my face and to finish it all a clean line across my neck from a blade.

 

He poured himself some whiskey and turned to me "You look like you have seen a lot of combat... and why should I be scared, you want something while you want something you can't kill me" He said and sipped the whiskey.

 

I bit my lip. He was telling the truth I really need this information. This info could finally set me free. "You have a point, I need you to tell me about Vince Moriarty" I informed him.

 

This made him stop drinking and lower his glass. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time... He should be dead," He told me.

 

"He's not, Believe me, I've checked" I replied. My hands clenched slightly at the bitter memories I had of that wretched man. 

 

He was silent for a while, he was thinking. "Do a favour for me and I will tell you what you need to know, He is a dangerous man and I don't want to stick my neck out and not get anything for it."

 

"Or you could tell me now and not die," I replied.

 

"If you kill me you have lost your only source of information, You have made quite the stir around here.." He said beginning to walk over to me. "Everyone knows about your little investigation and my guess is you have had no luck" He continued and stopped in front of me. There wasn't much space between us and my gun was pressing against his skin. "So, Do we have a deal?"

 

A gritted my teeth. He was right. The man had read me like a book I had no other choice. I holstered my gun and sighed. "Deal."

 

"Then let's talk business."


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marissa is haunted by nightmares of her past and goes to the third rail to cool off. There she meets a woman who helps her learn more about herself.

_"_ _You're special darlin' and with your blood I can be special too.."_

 

_The accent was strong, southern. He had this horrible tone to his voice that made my skin go cold and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I would have run if my hands weren't tied tightly with rope. It cut my wrists and made them red and sore._

_I watched as he flicked the needle. I squirmed and fell back from my knees and crawled backwards but ended up hitting my back against the freezing wall. I yelped and screamed but a knew there was no use. He came at me and his grubby hands were going towards me and so was the gleaming needle..._

 

I woke up screaming.

I was in a cold sweat and I sat up in bed putting my feet on the floor and my head in my hands. I looked at the worn wood and repeated to myself that it was simply a dream. I wasn't in that place anymore. 

 

I looked at my wrists which were still red and had faint engravings from the rope. The rope had been on so long that it had left a constant reminder of the hell I had gone through. 

 

I grabbed my leather jacket and made my way out the hotel and over to the Third Rail. I really needed a good drink to forget. When I entered I was greeted with a sweet smooth voice of a woman singing on the stage. I sat on a stool on the bar. 

 

I got a few stares from people but the ghouls didn't and neither did the robot barman and that was good enough for me. "The strongest one you have" I asked. 

 

"That'll be the vodka, Only a few left so it will cost Ya" The British robot told me. 

 

I waved him off. I could care less about the price I just needed a stiff drink. I waited on my own for a drink until some girl sat next to me. I looked at her. Attractive. She had a light brown colour to her skin and dark eyes. Her hair was short and black. It was also quite messy. 

 

"You look like you have seen a lot of battles" She said ordering herself a beer. 

 

"Too many" I replied. I got given a bottle of vodka and a glass and paid the robot for it. 

 

"Let me guess you are here because of nightmares?" She asked. 

 

I sighed this girl seemed to know me. I guess she has seen quite a few battles herself. "Yeah, How about you?"

 

"I can't sleep, I'm not used to the difference..." She said. 

 

I frowned "What do you mean?" I asked. 

 

"Oh nothing, Let's just say I'm used to different surroundings, I'm from a place far from here" She replied. 

 

I downed a shot of vodka which burned my throat. "Same here" I replied. 

 

She laughed "We seem to be quite similar, Jett" She introduced. 

"Marissa" I replied. I downed another shot. 

 

She laughed again "You're the one who broke into the mayor's office" She said. 

 

I frowned looking at her. "Mayor Hancock?" She added. 

 

I spat the vodka out my mouth "He's the fucking mayor!?" 

 

"You didn't know?" Jett asked. I shook my head and then I realised. Everyone had been staring at me. Treating me coldly. It was because I fucking broke into the Mayor's house. 

 

Jett laughed at me sipping her beer.  "You are a one of a kind Marissa" Jett said standing up. 

 

I frowned "You're leaving already? You haven't even finished your drink!?" I exclaimed.

 

She laughed "I have to get back to looking for my son.." She said. For a moment I saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"Has he gone missing?" I asked.

 

She nodded "Taken but I am not going to stop looking for him, Neither should you" She replied.

 

"How do you know I am looking for someone?" I asked.

 

"You have this determination in your eyes... I've seen it in far too many peoples eyes and I always know when someone is searching for something, most of the time people don't know what their looking for" Jett said looking her in the eye. "I feel like you're looking for something more than just a person" She said and went to leave.

 

I stood "What do you think I'm looking for?" I asked.

 

She stopped walking as she got to the stairs that lead out the Third Rail. "You're looking for someone to make you not feel alone anymore" She said. She glanced back at me. She walked off put on these white glasses as she left. 

 

"What does she know?" I groaned as I sat back down downing my drink. I wouldn't admit it to myself then but Jett was right. I had been on my own for so many years. I really needed to feel at home again.

 


End file.
